Paroles d'acier, cœurs chauds
by ClearBlueSadSky
Summary: Encore une dispute...Ou quelque chose de plus profond? Karin se réveille et se rend compte de certaines choses... Laissez un commentaire, si ça vous dit!:)


Partout, dans le repère froid, sombre et normalement calme de l'Akatsuki, on entendait un bruit strident, énervant, ressemblant à une pluie de métal causé par…

« SUIGETSU ! » Rugit Karin en déboulant comme une furie dans la chambre du garçon-requin.

Sa peau habituellement pâle se coordonnait maintenant à la couleur de ses yeux et de ses cheveux. Les pupilles couleur sang de la jeune femme brillaient d'un désir meurtrier (et légèrement sadique) dirigé vers ledit Suigetsu, qui semblait prendre plaisir à voir dans quel état se mettait la rousse. Karin, elle, en avait plus qu'assez et dit (ou plutôt hurla) au ninja de la brume exactement ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

« Espèce d'idiot ! Ça fait DEUX HEURES que tu m'énerves à cause de ton horrible épée qui, je te rappelle, N'A PAS SERVI DEPUIS QUATRE JOURS ! Ne me regarde pas avec tes yeux de crétin, face de poulpe ! Et arrête de sourire comme un idiot ! IDIOT ! J'AI ENVIE DE DORMIR, J'AI MAL A LA TETE ! Donc, poursuivit-elle d'une voix douce (trop douce), s'il te plaît, Hozuki, donne-la moi, le temps que je me repose… »

Sur-ce, Karin s'élança vers l'énorme arme de décapitation de son équipier, essayant tant bien que mal de la lui arracher des mains.

« Karin, Karin, Karin… chantonna Suigetsu en évitant tout les coups de la rousse et réussissant sans efforts à protéger son épée bien aiguisée. Tu vas te blesser à force de jouer aux ninjas… Va tenir la grappe à Sasuke, comme tu sais si bien le faire, et fous-moi la paix ! »

Suigetsu se leva du lit où il était assit, plaçant son épée au dessus de sa tête avec une main, l'autre servant à contrôler les sautillements acharnés d'une Karin essoufflée, laissant échapper un rire aux vues de la frustration marquée sur le visage de la jeune ninja. Voyant qu'elle ne pourra pas gagner ce « combat », celle-ci émit un long grognement de colère avant de réussir à se maîtriser tant bien que mal, retrouvant sa contenance et son flegme légendaires, croisant les bras sous sa poitrine et balançant fièrement sa tête sur le côté, le nez en l'air. Devant cette vision typique de la Karin qu'il « aimait et chérissait tellement », comme il le disait lui-même, Suigetsu ne put s'empêcher de sourire légèrement, avant de reprendre lui-même contenance et de lancer d'un ton moqueur :

« Et bien, quatre yeux, on se fatigue bien vite aujourd'hui ! Normalement, nos disputes durent plus longtemps… »

Puis, il ajouta en dévoilant ses dents coupantes, quoique d'une façon un peu dure :

« Trop occupée à penser à Sasuke pour dormir ? »

Après un grognement contrôlé, Karin répliqua d'une voix sèche, ses yeux brûlant d'un feu amer :

« Et c'est toi qui me dis ça, tronche de morue…Non, trop occupée à traquer l'idiot de frère de Sasuke. Comme j'avais trouvé un fragment de piste, je devais localiser exactement sa position, ce qui ne s'est pas révélé être tâche aisée… Mais, bien sûr, j'ai réussi…

-Bien sûr, tu es si exceptionnelle, l'interrompit Suigetsu avec un air exaspéré.

-TA GUEULE, SUIGETSU ! Je disais donc…

-Toi, t'es franchement bipolaire, si tu veux mon avis… »

Karin serra les poings, maugréant moultes insultes entre ses dents, puis rouvrit les yeux pour regarder fixement le jeune homme devant elle, le défiant de parler. Après un échange de regards glaciaux, l'épéiste haussa les épaules et, en levant les mains en l'air, capitula :

« Donc, Itachi…

-Je l'ai trouvé. Après quatre jours de recherche. Alors maintenant que je peux enfin me reposer, TOI, ô face de poulpe répugnante, tu m'empêches de dormir ! Ça te va comme raison de ma fatigue, Dory ?

-Oui, Karin, ça me va. Excellent. Mais tu n'auras pas mon épée… Et, dit-il, l'empêchant de protester, même tes menaces de mort n'y feront rien…

-ARRGH… Tu m'exaspères…Si je te laisse, tu recommenceras ton boucan ? Demanda-t-elle en le regardant avec méfiance.

-Certainement, si ça peut t'énerver. »

Sur-ce, Karin ferma les yeux, semblant en grande réflexion. Suigetsu profita d'un des rares moments où elle avait la bouche close pour la regarder avec attention, s'autorisant un léger sourire devant l'expression apaisée que montrait, pour une fois, sa coéquipière. Le rouge rencontra une nouvelle fois le lilas mais cette fois sans haine ni dégoût. Juste calmement.

« Et, hasarda la kunoichi, je peux faire quoi pour trouver un peu de calme ? »

Se fut au tour de Suigetsu de réfléchir. Comme il semblait mener un combat intérieur, Karin attendit patiemment (enfin, sa patience avait quand même des limites…très fines…). Lorsqu'il eut finit, il dit d'une voix solennelle.

« Une réponse à une question.

-Huh ? S'étonna-t-elle. Laquelle ?

-Sasuke. Je voudrais que tu m'expliques pourquoi tu continues sans arrêt de te comporter comme une traînée quand tu es avec lui. Ce qu'il a fait pour que tu sois tant obsédée par lui… dit-il avec tant de sérieux que Karin en fut d'abord désarçonnée.

- Ca fait deux questions, crétin. Remarqua-t-elle en se reprenant. Et je ne suis ni une traînée, ni obsédée par Sasuke. »

Voyant qu'il ne bronchait pas, elle ajouta :

« Et puis je ne vois absolument pas en quoi ça te regarde.

-Karin. »

Là, la jeune femme fut complètement prise de panique. Depuis quand Suigetsu, le garçon qui l'énervait à longueur de journée, était-il aussi solennel ? Depuis quand le son de son prénom moulé par sa voix lui semblait-il si harmonieux ? Si juste. A cet instant, elle osa le regarder réellement, et elle le vit comme pour la première fois. Le voile qui lui troublait la vision s'était ôté, et elle dut cligner des yeux plusieurs fois pour se persuader que ce qu'elle voyait n'était pas le fruit de sa fatigue. Suigetsu lui paraissait irréel. Tellement fascinant qu'elle dut se maîtriser pour ne pas franchir la petite distance qui les séparait et toucher sa peau. Les yeux. Voilà ce qui attira d'abord son attention. Ses yeux. Ils étaient captivants de par leur couleur, certes, mais là ils brillaient d'un feu si ardent, tellement chaud mais si pur qu'elle eut envie de s'approcher pour s'y réchauffer et s'y blottir.

Se réfugier dans la peau à l'apparence froide mais qui se colorait à chaque fois qu'il parlait, dans son sourire moqueur mais qui, elle le voyait maintenant, était chaleureux, enveloppée dans la douceur de ses cheveux couleur de lune… Rassurée par l'éclat de son chakra. Effacer cette solitude qui la poursuivait depuis enfant, qui, malgré tout ses efforts, ne partait pas grâce à Sasuke. Il lui paraissait bien froid à présent. Sa voix, son odeur, son excentricité… Tout. Tout lui vint à la figure tel une douche froide qui la réveilla. L'espace d'un instant, elle oublia tout, pour se concentrer sur Hozuki Suigetsu. Mais celui-ci la ramena sur terre.

« Karin ? Karin ! »

Le ninja de la brume agitait ses mains devant le visage soudainement figé de Karin, une lueur de panique brillant dans ses orbes violettes. La kunoichi parut enfin se réveiller. Il ne savait pas à quel point…

« Bah, si tu veux pas répondre, c'est rien… ria –il, rassuré, avec une pointe d'amertume dans le fond de sa voix.

-Non, répliqua Karin, ayant totalement recouvré ses esprits. Je vais répondre à ta, enfin tes, questions. *Autant pour toi que pour moi, pensa-t-elle*. Honnêtement, j'ai toujours su qu'il était plongé dans les ténèbres. Mais je ne savais pas qu'il l'était à ce point là. Au début, je le trouvais vraiment cool, et classe et beau… Enfin, son chakra l'était. Et j'étais impressionnée. Il pouvait me protéger, j'étais en sécurité. Donc je me suis persuadée que j'étais amoureuse de lui. Le tableau parfait, non ? S'il retournait mes sentiments, je ne serais plus seule, je serais heureuse… Mais il est trop consumé par sa soif de vengeance. Et mon « amour » s'est transformé en une envie de le sortir de là. Mais, bon sang ! Maintenant il me paraît si froid ! Et j'ai essayé de le réveiller, de l'aider. Inutile, il est déjà loin. Plus loin que tu ne l'imagines. J'en viens même à penser que son cas est…irrécupérable. Satisfait ? »

Le shinobi aux cheveux blancs était perdu dans ses pensées. Il avait écouté chacun des mots de Karin, absorbé chacune de ses phrases… Depuis le temps qu'il attendait une réponse… Mais, il devait être sûr. On n'est jamais trop sûr, avec Karin.

« Tu n'es pas amoureuse de Sasuke, donc.

-Tu as écouté ce que je viens de dire ?! s'exaspéra la rousse.

-Oui, Karin, oui j'ai écouté…

-Alors tu l'as, ta réponse ! *Même si ça a changé, il restera toujours un idiot… se dit-elle.*

-Bien, je te laisserai en paix. Dors bien, Karin. »

Quoi ? « Dors bien, Karin » ?! Cette réponse lui paraissait bien faible comparée aux battements incessants de son cœur pour lui et de sa confession… Au plus profond d'elle, elle voulait… Elle ne savait plus exactement ce qu'elle voulait. Enfin, elle souhaitait rester avec lui un peu plus longtemps. Mais elle ne dirait rien. Le fait qu'elle soit passée de la haine à… un sentiment bien plus fort était inexplicable. Même pour elle. Malgré tout, elle n'était pas du genre à se laisser démonter. Sasuke… Passera en second plan pour une fois. Et puis, ce n'était pas la tête de crétin de cette face de poulpe qui allait lui faire peur ! Là, elle se sentait beaucoup mieux.

« Suigetsu. »

Celui-ci leva la tête, fixant sur sa coéquipière un œil interrogateur.

« Encore là, Karin.

-Oui. Avant que je ne m'en aille, je voudrai mettre une petite chose au clair, si tu permets. »

Sur-ce, Karin marcha d'un pas vif vers Suigetsu et planta un baiser innocent sur ses lèvres. Pris au dépourvu, il ne réagit pas tout de suite, mais au bout de quelques secondes, il l'embrassa ardemment. Une fois le baiser rompu, Karin tenta de dissimuler son rougissement dut à un mélange d'exultation, de joie et de gêne sous une grimace de dégoût pas du tout convaincante, mais Suigetsu ne lui laissa à peine le temps de reprendre son souffle, car il l'embrassait encore. Au final, si Suigetsu n'avait pas bruyamment nettoyé son épée le jour où Karin revenait, épuisée, d'une mission, peut-être que rien de tout cela ne se serait passé… Mais, présentement, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait envie d'y penser Suigetsu trop soulagé que la rouquine ait enfin ouvert les yeux et partageant enfin son amour sans limite, et Karin heureuse d'avoir fermé les yeux sur Sasuke et de trouver un réconfort et un sentiment de plénitude en Suigetsu. Enfin… Cela ne les empêchera pas de se disputer… souvent. Mais ce n'est pas grave : ils finiront toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre, même si c'est pour se donner des coups ou s'insulter…

…

1 mois plus tard…

« Suigetsu, crétin, arrête ce bruit tout de suite !vociféra Karin de sa chambre à l'autre bout du couloir.

-Depuis quand j'écoute ce que tu me dis, quatre yeux ! rétorqua Suigetsu encore plus fort.

-Idiot ! _Je t'aime…_

-Garce ! _Moi aussi… »_

Chacun souriait dans sa chambre respective.

…

« C'est moi ou ces deux là se disputent de plus en plus souvent… » se dit Juugo en entendant le rafus causé par ses deux partenaires.

FIN !


End file.
